circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden Merritt
Name: Aiden Merritt Age: 22 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 190 pounds Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Other Description / Attire: Considering how much time he spends in libraries, he is remarkably well toned. Long hours on the training grounds working with Master Bokoto with his light saber and other skills; plus, many long, hard hours on archaeological digs gave Aiden a lean, strong physique. Aiden has an aversion to jedi robes, preferring clothes more fitting in excavation sites. Family: Mother - Lady Elaine AlGray of the Relephon Moons/Hapes Cluster Father - Landry Merritt - Fighter pilot for the New Republic No siblings Affiliation/Rank: Jedi Knight Powers/Special Skills: Excellent at levitation as he uses it frequently for moving stone, etc, during excavations of archeological sites. He has an affinity for holocrons and easily immerses himself in them for study. Not surprisingly, he has a gift for psychometry and can sense an objects history by touching it. Weaknesses: Adequate but admittedly not the most skilled as a fighter with his saber. Personality: Quiet and reserved until he gets to know the people he's around; then he will open up and be cheerful and conversant. There weren't many females his age around while he was growing up, so, he tends to be shy around them. His one real attempt at a romantic relationship ended badly and he's reticent to try again, though most women think he's a sweetheart and are more than willing to introduce him to their single friends. History: His mother was of a Hapan Noble family. She was one of the youngest of several siblings and not in line for succession; so, rather than enter family politics, she studied medicine and became a physician. It was at the Medical Center on Hapes that she met Landry Merritt, a fighter pilot detached to the Cluster from the New Republic who was injured and required lengthy bacta treatment. They fell in love and decided to marry, but, as Landry was considered a commoner and beneath the status of a Hapan lady, their marriage resulted in the AlGray family disowning Elaine. The young couple requested and received a transfer out of the Cluster and soon found themselves on the remote planet Arbra. There was little there other than the Republic base but they found the forests and mountains of the world to be beautiful and loved it there. They soon had a son and named him Aiden. Aiden was a happy child and loved exploring the forests and Grotto City with some Hoojibs that befriended him. Elaine hoped Aiden would follow her into medicine and based his studies on that educational track. Being off the beaten path, Aiden was 12 when the jedi watcher finally visited Arbra and noticed the way he interacted with the Hoojibs. Curious, he tested the boy and found him to be force sensitive. After discussing it with his parents, it was decided Aiden would be taken to Naboo for training at the jedi academy. It was expected he would trained to be a healer and Aiden did very well in his studies and training. During his third year, Aiden began sensing things when he held objects. It was determined he had the gift of psychometry which manifested strongest when he manipulated the holocrons in the library. It proved to be a true gift as he could easily access even the most recalcitrant holocron gatekeepers. The Master Librarian soon had to restrict him from the antiquities section of the library for fear that he would delve too deeply into one of the more dangerous sith holocrons and be trapped. Finding the holocrons, plus his fascination with the subterranean cities of Arbra, confirmed for him what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to study archaeology and discover more holocrons. Unfortunately, the Jedi Council had other plans for Aiden and he found he had no choice but to part ways with them if he was going to follow his heart. He left his training but he never gave up the ideals of the lightsiders and, in his heart, he knew he would always be one of them. Aiden was accepted into the Obroan Institute of Archaeology where he eventually earned a dual doctorate in Xenoarchaeology and Humanoid Anthropology. After graduation, he was returning to Arbra when he decided to make a stopover at Theed and visit his friends at the jedi academy. There he met Master Bokoto who convinced him to return to the order. As he had delayed his training, both Master Bokoto and Godalming strove to help him catch up. Unfortunately, Aiden journeyed to Korriban when the Council decided they needed to attack the sith during a time of turmoil among their ranks. Aiden was trained as a pilot by his father, and, he was expected to shuttle supplies. He ultimately found himself confronted by a Sith Master named Fiera Marzullo and had to fight for his life. They both fell into the catacombs beneath the tombs of some of the Ancient Sith Lords where Marzullo and the dark spirits that resided in those passages tortured Aiden for days. For reasons unknown to him at the time, Fiera eventually released him and he was returned to Naboo for medical care. Aiden's greatest fear is that he left those catacombs tainted with darkness as he can't remember much of what he experienced and what he did there. He now finds it very difficult to control his rage in combat and tends to become something of a berserker in battle. Not very jedi of him. The Council at Naboo hope that sending him to a more peaceful environment for continued therapy will help him conquer his demons; thus, he was sent to Lianna. Category:Characters Category:jedi